


medic

by Medusa (sadistic_despair)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood and Injury, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses x reader, Gen, Male My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth Twins, Not Beta Read, Reader Isn't Human, Reader-Insert, Twin AU, Violence, other fe3h characters are mentioned, reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadistic_despair/pseuds/Medusa
Summary: You are a simple non-human being who meets the Ashen Demons. With their arrival, you soon find yourself at the monastery, making a few friends along the way. You pray to whichever deity that your secret remains a secret, although it seems like fate likes to toy with you at every given chance.--Will update tags and summary when needed.Since I have both Byleths, I have changed their names to Blair (Male Byleth) and Blythe (Female Byleth).Some of the characters, such as Flayn and Hanneman make small appearances, whereas others, like Rhea, are merely mentioned. Only those who are important or often interact with the reader will be tagged.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	1. all begins well until it isn't

**Author's Note:**

> My first 3 Houses fanfic. Reader won't met the Byleths until the third chapter, but until then, I hope this is good.

You weren’t human, instead of being a creature akin to what some may call a ‘demon’. Your eyes were an eerie light green, with slit pupils instead of circular ones, and a pair of tiny horns protruded from the top of your head. However, the rest of you looked ‘human’, from your skin tone to the body figure, down to the teeth, except for the ears as they were slightly pointed. Though your hair was a light shade of green. 

The only reason you knew that you were not human was your mother.  
She found you in the forest as a small child, playing with the creatures. She took you in as her own, having no one else to keep her company. 

She was old. Perhaps in her mid-forties. 

Currently, you were in front of the small cabin in the forest that the two of you called home.

Your mother used to be a doctor for a major city somewhere in the Empire. It was through her that you learned about the three Nations that ruled over Fódlan. The Adrestian Empire, the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, as well as the Leicester Alliance. 

You were learning medicine and the usage of plants; your mother passing down her knowledge from what she had learned while in school. Granted you were young, so you were learning the basics. 

“Now, my dear, what is this plant, and what are its uses?” She looks at you expectedly, a smile adorning her face, her face creating the wrinkles that you were so used to seeing. 

You looked at the plant; it was chamomile. It was used as a relaxant and sometimes used to reduce inflammation and swelling. You told the older woman this, the woman giving you a head pat as a reward for getting the answer correctly. 

You did like your head pats. 

It went on like this, the woman quizzing you on various plants and the like, sometimes recounting her old days from the empire. 

She told you that she once knew a great singer, who also knew quite a bit of medicine as well. She told you that the woman was quite beautiful, though she tended to be messy from what she recalled. She retold you of the woman’s problems with men, how somewhat annoying yet comical it was to hear the woman’s complaints. 

You liked it when she recounted her stories from the past- it was a way to attain information about the world around you, as well as a good way to spend time with your mother.

Though it was cut short by a cough. 

A bloody one. 

Your mother fell to her knees as you quickly grabbed a hold of her to stable her. She put a hand on your arm, looking at you. 

“Mom!” You called out to her, worry lacing your voice. Your mother had been experiencing a bad cough for a few days now. 

“I’m fine dear,” she let out another cough, “I’ll be fine, don’t you worry.” She stood up, though she covered her mouth. “I’ll rest for a bit. If you want, you can continue to tend to the garden, I’ll be in my room if you need me.”

She walked back to the cabin, leaving you alone. 

\----

You prepared dinner for your mother; it was her favorite, a red soup made from meat, vegetables, and primarily beetroot. You pour some into a bowl, placing it on the table where your mother awaited you. 

She gave you a pitiful smile, picking up a spoon, eating her meal. You ate your share, though in a smaller quantity as you were young. 

After eating, you heard the clank of the spoon falling into the bowl. You looked up, seeing tears stream down your mother's face. 

“I’ve had this before,” she began, “when I first became a doctor, you see. I met some people who had the same disease, the white plague, many died.” She paused, looking at you with sorrowful eyes. “I have recovered once, but that was when I was young. I’m old now, so I may die in a few years.”

You stared down at your lap, processing the information. You were only 12, in a few years most likely a teenager. You had expected to live with your mother until she died of old age, though it seemed like fate had other plans. 

“I’ll teach you everything I know,” she continued, “so that you may find somewhere to live when I met my demise, dear. My knowledge is valuable; no doubt my experience will aid you in securing a new roof over your head.”

You looked back at her, the woman seeming to be so sure that she’ll die. She recovered once, surely she could do it again. 

“I don’t wanna leave,” you told her, “I’m afraid.”

Your mother picked up her bowl, as well as yours, placing them in the sink. She then kneeled down, her head now at the same level as yours. 

“It’ll be fine, dear. We’ll come up with something.” She then pulled you into a strong embrace. 

You didn’t want this moment to end.


	2. Remire Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are sent to Remire Village after saying farewell to your mother while she is still alive.

Your mother then taught you everything, now treating the information as one would do if they were a teacher. 

By the end of the three years, you had learned most of what your mother knew, and everything else that you didn’t, was recorded in various books for you to study. 

Your mother made a special blindfold for you to wear, as well as a nice hooded cloak to hide your small horns. The blindfold itself allowed you to see out, but no one to see your eyes. 

“There is a small nearby village,” she told you, sitting on her bed, “I’m sure you know which one, yes?” 

You nodded, “Remire Village.” 

“Yes, correct,” she patted your head, “they may be wary of you at first, but eventually they may let you live comfortably with them. Now, go on my child, explore the world that you always wanted.”

The corners of her mouth tugged upwards to form a smile, yet you could tell from her eyes that there was a certain sadness. 

You were quick to hug the sickly woman, enjoying the embrace while it lasted. 

“I love you, mother,” you told her. 

“And I love you too, my sweet child.”

\----

You arrived at the village midday, the village being quite active. You approached the first person that you saw, a small child about 5 or 4. You kneeled down to them, the child curiously observing you. 

“Hello, I’m new here, do you know where I can stay?” You quietly asked the child. 

The small child nodded, “Mama! There's a new person around!”

You saw a woman emerge from a small house, fixing her eyes upon your figure. She walked up to her, shielding her child. 

“Who are you? What do you need?” She asked you, narrowing her eyes. 

“I’m Kielo,” you told her, a name you and your mother decided upon, “And I need a place to stay. My home is no longer a place I can stay at,” you further explained. 

“Kielo? An odd name you’ve got there,” the woman replied, still shielding her child, “Where are you from?” 

“From the forest,” you pointed to the general direction where you came from, “I lived with an old woman, Herais.”

The woman lowered her arms, seeming to recognize the name that you mentioned. 

“Herais Labelle?” The woman stands up fully, towering over you. 

You nod, though you never heard your mother’s last name. You suppose that means you are ________ Labelle. 

The woman relaxed, her child now tugging onto her beige dress. She then held out her hand, “Well, Kielo Labelle, it would be a pleasure to house you should you need it.”

“Thank you miss,” you shook her hand, the woman giving you a small smile. “It is greatly appreciated.” 

“Well, Herais helped the village while back, so we would gladly help out any kid of hers.”

You tilted your head, “Really? What did my mother do?”

“Ah, she gave some medical aid when we really needed it. Haven’t seen her in a while though, how is she doing?” The woman asks, letting go of your hand, now leading you further into the village, her child running to keep up with the both of you. 

“Ah, well, she isn’t doing so well,” you looked down at your feet.

The woman furrowed her eyebrows, “And why aren’t you taking care of her?”

“She didn’t want me to stay,” you told her, somberly.

“I see.”

The conversation came to a halt then and there, though she still led you through the village. Many turned their heads to have a peek at you, some seeming to wonder what was up with your whole attire, while others seemed to not care. 

She then brought you to a larger house. 

“This is where we hold all-important meetings, I’ll try to manage one to introduce you to everyone. For now, you can try to socialize with others, though they may not take a liking to you as I have.”

“Alright,” you replied. The woman gave a small bow, now leaving you to do whatever. The child, however, remained by your side. They gave you a toothy grin, tugging on the helm of your hooded cloak. He then guided you, practically dragging you to another location. The location itself looked like a group of young children running about, having fun and all things that children do. 

“Come play with us!” The child pleaded, his dark brown eyes making it so difficult to say no. 

“Fine,” you said, allowing the child to take you even further. 

This leads to you socializing with the children first, learning all their names and how old they were. 

The children played with you for the rest of the night, until the young child had to take you to his home. There, the same woman from earlier gave you a warm dinner, as well as showing you to your room. 

Perhaps Remire Village won’t be too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but felt necessary. The byleths come in next chapter :D


	3. A year's stay brings forth new things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have stayed for a year and newcomers come.

It has been a year since you arrived at Remire Village, not once giving up your attire. Though you did have to ask for fabric so that you could alternate the hoods and blindfolds. 

You have been asked about your sight before, which meant that you had to create a lie that you had no eyes, instead of having to use prosthetics so that your skull could form normally, something that you learned from the notebooks that your mother wrote.

Thankfully, everyone who ever asked accepted the explanation. Though the children didn’t accept the answer since they didn’t seem to fully understand. Children always did question everything. 

You took it upon yourself to teach the children simple medical things, such as treating small wounds so that they may not get infected, or what teas to make when they feel sick, and the like. You tried to explain it as simply as you could, the children taking in all the information like a sponge. 

When you weren’t hanging out with the children, you were helping out the women with their chores. You have tried helping out the men, but they insisted that your services would be better at the village than out when they went hunting. You didn’t push the matter, though you were confused for a while. Despite not knowing the exact reason, you came to the conclusion that your skills were too valuable to lose if you were to die when hunting. 

However, you were allowed to gut and skin the game when they brought it back to the village. So you suppose it was not a total loss. It did seem to lighten their load in terms of gutting the animals, which gave everyone more free time, even if it was a small amount. 

Life in the village was nice. You were happy and everyone was as well. 

There was a small celebration in the village to celebrate your year's stay. The more experienced cooks made beef stew available for everyone. 

You hoped that everything would last. 

\------

A month later after the celebration, a group of mercenaries came. 

It was not out of the norm for mercenaries to come over every once in a while, though there was something special about this group. You heard the other villagers talk. Apparently there was an ‘Ashen Demon’ in their group, as well as a person named ‘Blade Breaker’. An interesting group of people, you supposed. 

You’ve interacted with the mercenaries, mostly to look after their wounds and check up on their conditions and such.

It was through them did you find out that the ‘Ashen Demon’ was actually a pair of twins, the children of the ‘Blade Breaker.’ While you were curious, you never asked for their names, though you had a hunch it was the stoic blue-haired individuals. 

You’ve only ever bumped into the male twin, who seemed to show a slight interest in your healing abilities. He, and his sister for that matter, never said much. It was quite strange, since you were used to chatter. 

It was only when the male twin came over did you realize that he and his sister were not quite…. Human. 

They had no heartbeat. Both of them, and it bothered you to no end that they didn’t.

You tried to ask the man about it, but he was clueless about their condition. This frustrated you to no end of course; as it should be impossible for a being to remain alive without a heartbeat, however slow it was. Of course, you had asked both of them for a close-up exam about their condition, though their father didn’t seem to like the idea. 

They agreed anyways, much to their father’s displeasure. The man shook his head and left it at that, so there was not much of an obstacle in that sense. You wondered if he knew the truth. There was also something off about him, his lifeline. It was older than the lifelines of the old in the village. You’d ask for an examination of him as well, but you gathered he would give you such permission to begin with. 

When you did the examination, you found no heartbeat, yet you could tell that all their bodily functions worked normally. 

It wasn’t until you had the two of them together to inquire further about their condition when you felt the magical pulse between the two that laid dormant. They didn’t sense it, judging by how they reacted, or lack of. 

The magic you felt that resided within them was old. Quite old. Seeming to sleep, as if the magical force had a life of its own. You didn’t know how old the magic was, but it was older than anything you ever felt in your life. It was powerful, perhaps too powerful. You had no doubt that these two individuals would change the course of history as you know it. 

You decided not to tell them much about the discovery that you made, other than that magic was the reason why they were still alive. You didn’t tell them it was powerful magic, since you didn’t know the twins very well, not enough to know whether or not they would abuse such power. They didn’t seem the kind to do so, but you never know.   
It was later that week did you feel that magical force once more. It was during when everyone was asleep. You, of course, were asleep as well, so what you experienced happened while you were asleep. You saw the source of the power as well, though in the dream. You were spectating, since the twins in the dream didn’t react to you but to the young, powerful-looking child. 

You couldn’t hear a thing, though. You saw their mouths move, but no sound came out. Though, you had no doubt that the child-looking person was the reason why they remained alive, as you could practically feel the magic rolling off of the small child- were they a child? The way they held themselves was different than how you saw the children hold themselves. The atmosphere around the child-looking person was more of an adult’s

It ended sooner than you wanted, as you awoke to the sun glaring in your eyes through the window.

There were many questions you had about the Ashen Demons. You don’t know if they’ll ever get answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Byleths have come


	4. The pulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You felt the strong magic of time, rewinding.

It has been another week since the Ashen Demon and Co have arrived at the village. Only recently did you hear talk about the group going to the Holy Kingdom for a job. 

You had no problems with it- everyone in their mercenary group was fit enough for the trip. Though you were still curious as the Ashen Demons. There were still questions left unanswered: who was that small child? Why are both of them connected to the small child? Is the small child older than she is? What even is the small child? And many more. 

You were in the middle of studying the books when you heard a commotion outside; the house you resided in was the edge of the village. You decided it would be best to head outside to see what was going on. 

It was darker than you had originally thought, but you could still make out what was happening under the moonlight. 

There were three teenagers, two boys and a girl, all seeming to have run away from a sort of danger, talking to the Ashen Demons. 

You stayed away- you didn’t want to be caught up with the mess that they were in. You liked your life in Remire Village, and it was close to your original home. 

You kept on observing, however. 

Another figure emerged, a few following after the first. He yelled out, seeming to be after the teenagers. 

You could tell that this was a fight waiting to happen- so you went back inside the house to get your supplies just in case. 

Once you re-emerged outside, you saw one of the twins taking a hit from one of the bandits; shielding the girl from earlier. 

Then you felt it- the magic. 

You were just amazed at just how powerful it felt; and it seemed like time had paused for that moment. You saw the small child appear again, this time hearing their conversation. It seemed like she was scolding the twin- which you realized was the woman. The woman didn’t show a hint of emotion at the thought of dying.You could see her brother in the corner, away from the two. It seemed like he wasn’t stuck in time, as you see him freely move. 

You remained still as to not gather their attention. 

The conversation between the deity- you think she was a deity- and the twin remained short. All you learned was that the deity’s name was Sothis. 

Time seemed to rewind and you found yourself back in your room, gathering the same medical supplies from earlier. You quickly grabbed the supplies and ran outside, just in time to see the Ashen Demon deflect the attack targeted towards the student. 

As soon as you got to the battlefield, the battle itself was done. You hurried and checked up on the girl first, making sure that she didn’t sustain any major injuries. Concluding that that was alright, as well as learning that her name was Edelgard, you went on to help the boys. You learn their names, Dimitri and Claude, as you helped them. 

The three teenagers then went up to the Ashen Demons, forcing the twins into a conversation about how skilled they were. There, you finally learned the names of the Ashen Demons- Blair and Blythe.

You stood a few feet behind them, still adorning your attire-which you suspect is what caught the attention of the teenagers. 

Dimitri was the first to come up to you, first bowing, “Hello, as you know, I am Dimirti, and I would like to thank you for your services.”

You were confused, you had done barely anything at all except making sure they were alright. There was not a single scratch on these students, so this gratitude felt…. Unnecessary.

“It was no trouble, as it is my duty to make sure everyone is alright,” you replied. 

Dimitri has a look on his face, as if he wanted to say more but couldn’t. 

Claude walked over, slinging an arm around Dimirti’s neck. 

“How do you help people if you have that blindfold on your face?”

He didn’t seem to think that the question was an insensitive one, but it appeared that Dimitri did. 

“Claude, one does not simply ask such a question!” Dimitri scolded the tan boy. 

Claude only smiled in return, looking back at you. 

“Ah, then forgive me if that sounded out of place,” he told you. 

You shook your head, since you didn’t mine. After all, it took a few weeks for the villagers to accept the fact that you were a good medic despite being ‘blind’. 

“It is nothing, really. I can do most things without the aid of sight,” you lied. You had once tried doing so and failed. You had sometimes debated on whether or not to tell the people of the village your true nature- though you couldn’t risk it. 

“She’s fine with it, Dimitri,” Claude unslings his arm and takes a step closer to you, seeming to inspect you in an odd fashion. 

This time it was Edelgard who stepped in. 

“Claude, it is quite impolite for you to step into her personal space without permission,” she states, pulling on Claude’s collar to force him away from you. 

You gave a small, quiet thanks, which Edelgard thankfully heard, returning your gratitude with a smile that you seemed to be the only one to catch. 

Everyone’s attention was pulled away towards a man on a horse. Jeralt, the Blade Breaker, started talking to him, which ended up dragging the Ashen Demons as well. 

The three teenagers walked off towards the other knights, leaving you alone. You began walking back home, leaving the group to themselves. 

\----

You woke up that morning rather slowly, exhausted from last night. You were cooking some eggs and bacon for the child and the mother that lived under the same roof as you. Though the eggs and bacon could have been better if you had more experience, you didn’t think they were half-bad. 

You heard the small pitter-patter of footsteps of the small child, now 6. 

You saw the brown ruffled hair of his near the table, alerting you that small Jonah was waiting for breakfast. He didn’t say anything, nor did he have to, as you were soon placing a small wooden plate of the breakfast on the table. Small Jonah took his seat, which had a smaller stool next to it to act as a step since he was quite short for a boy his age. 

His large, brown eyes sparkled at the breakfast before him, his small chubby hands already grabbing for the fork, stabbing the food to the best of his ability.

“Thank you, Kielo!” He said. 

You smiled at the gratitude, feeling a sense of warmth in your heart. You lived for these moments, however small. 

You placed your own plate on the table and began eating. It was one of the few times when you didn’t wear your blindfold, though you hand it on your wrist if you had to quickly put it on. Small Jonah was the only person who you trusted your secret to (though he was only aware of the eyes). He may have been a child, but he knew how to keep a secret. 

You heard the door open loudly, as you scrambled to put on your blindfold. 

You could see Jonah’s mother enter the kitchen. 

It was far too early for her to be back. Usually, she tended to the small farm that she maintained, so why was she back?

“Ah, Kielo, I thought I would see you here,” the woman began. 

“What is it, Miss Lawson?” You replied. 

“Ah, it seems like that Blair boy was told to inquire about your presence,” she said. 

“What do you mean?”

“It seems like those Knights of the Church or those mercenaries are interested in your skills, Kielo.”

The corners of your mouth tugged downwards. Why would they be interested in your skills?

“So they requested that you go with them. I already told them yes.”

You stood up abruptly, “What do you mean? I’m needed here!”

“Darling, the children you taught know enough, and the healers of this village, while they appreciated your work, can handle themselves. We’ll be fine without your help, Kielo.”

You didn’t say anything, instead of looking at Jonah for his reaction. He was facing downwards, not showing his face, but you could hear a sniffle coming from his direction. 

“Go see the world, Kielo. You have much to live for,” Miss Lawson urged on. 

“Very well.”

You put away your empty plate, then left the kitchen to go to your room.

You have grown a personal sense of belonging here at Remire Village, and it was quite depressing for you to leave. But if Miss Lawson said that you needed to go, then so be it. 

You gathered your items, and left.


	5. the church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time to travel and go. No goodbyes were said.

It has been a few hours since you left the Lawson household and already were you missing Small Jonah’s presence. 

Your items were packed away on one of the many wheeled wagons that were pulled by horses. 

The twins, Blair and Blythe you have come to learn, were being bombarded with questions by the trio from yesterday. 

No one bothered talking to you, except for Jeralt, who wanted to see where your experience laid, as well as the knight who seemed to know him. 

You have been walking for various hours nonstop, something of which you didn’t mind, as long as you had your trusty flask of water. Always best to be hydrated.   
You enjoyed the scenery, reminding you of when you still lived in the forest with your mother. 

“Kielo!” A voice called out. 

You turned around, seeing the familiar brunette from yesterday. Claude. 

“Hello,” you greeted the teenager. Claude didn’t look much older than you, but looks can be deceiving. 

“Heya,” he replied cheerfully. “I see you’re all alone, Kielo. How are you faring? I hope this has been easy on you.”

There was something in his voice that made you guarded. You couldn’t pinpoint what it was, but your gut told you to not to divulge your knowledge or secrets to him. 

“I’m doing fine, though it could be better,” you responded. “How about you?”

“Well, I’ve been hanging with Dimitri and Edelgard and the twins. They’re a good bunch, if a bit serious.”

“I see,” you said. 

“I thought you were blind?” He humored. You could hear the smirk in his voice. 

“You know what I mean, Claude,” you grumbled. 

At seeing you pout, Claude laughed. It wasn’t full-blown laughter, rather it was more like a light-hearted snicker. 

“What are you laughing at?” You retorted.

“Nothing in particular. I just thought you’d be more polite, though it seems like I’m wrong,” he explains, smirking.

“What is that supposed to mean?” You crossed your arms. Was he saying that you were rude? 

“Ah, nothing, nothing.”

Claude continued in pestering you, asking you various questions to sate his curiosity. You only gave him simple answers, since you didn’t want to explain in great detail for many of the answers you gave. Plus if you did elaborate, it would take a while to explain everything. Sometimes simple is best. 

After a while though, you saw an end to the forest. 

“Are we near our destination?” You asked Claude. 

He squinted his eyes, looking at the distance. He took a few moments and looked back at you, a smile appearing on his face. 

“Yep, it looks like we’re almost there to Garreg Mach,” he said. 

“Can you tell me more of Garreg Mach?” 

“Well, what do you know so far?” He asked you. 

“All I know is that it’s the main church for the teachings of Seiros and that it doubles as an academy for the rich,” you replied. That is what you were told by those in the village. They seemed to like the protection that being semi-nearby granted them. You didn’t know much about the religion, other than there was something about the Ten Heroes. The village wasn’t all quite religious from your understanding, as the most you ever saw was a small shrine that everyone visited to pray every so often.

Getting to the church wasn’t much of a hassle if you didn’t count Claude pestering you with his questions a hassle to begin with. 

The church was large and grand, something you never thought you would ever see in your life if you were being honest. 

You passed through the gates with the rest of the knights, noticing the green-haired woman staring down at everyone. The green hair made you conscious of your own green hair, which eerily looked similar to that of the archbishop. 

Was she the same as you? It couldn’t possibly be, right? Why on earth would the bishop be a demon?

It made you very uneasy. Would she be able to tell right off the bat that you weren’t human? No one else seemed to notice your inhumane features, so perhaps and luckily, you’ll be able to go through unnoticed. 

You shook your head- now is not the time to be thinking such things. Right now, it would be better to adapt to the new environment and see what will come out from it. 

Still, it was rather difficult accommodating the change after finally getting used to the village


	6. Crests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanging out with Hanneman and finally meeting Manuela.

It’s been two days since you came and already was everything becoming overwhelming.   
Unlike with the twins, you did not get to see the archbishop. Although, you did meet with the staff members.

The first you met was an old man that had greying hair and a monocle. He had introduced himself as a teacher, though he said that classes haven’t begun. From what you could gather from the gentleman, was that the twins were to choose a class to teach together, as they were inexperienced. From there, the remaining two classes were to be discussed with him and the other teacher. 

The gentleman, Hanneman, was kind enough to tell you to be slightly wary of the other teacher- a woman who constantly complains about never being able to get a man and who was rather messy. 

Hanneman was the only one you’ve met that actually held a conversation with you, so after the few days staying at the monastery, you sought him out. 

So when you did see the man, when you did find him, you didn’t expect both Blair and Blythe to be there as well. 

The twins were standing there, listening to Hanneman talk about crests, and the device that he used. It was the first time you’ve ever seen the device, though perhaps it was because Hanneman had other things to worry about than see whether or not you had a crest. 

In any case, it didn’t seem like they realized that you were there. It wasn’t until Hanneman made the twins use the device did they realize that you had been there the entire time. 

“Ah, Kielo, you’re here. I’ve been talking to the twins about Crests- Oh my!” Hanneman stares in amazement at the device. The device showed a picture of what you assumed to be a crest- it was Blythe’s crest, and it was just a bunch of curvy lines from what you could see. 

You didn’t know what that meant, though it seemed like Hanneman did as he kept on muttering to himself as to what it could have meant. 

Blythe moved away, allowing her brother to take her place. He mirrored his sister’s actions, placing his hand over the device- of Hanneman took notice. 

It looked like Hanneman was going to object to Blair for doing such a thing, but he didn’t when he noticed that the crest didn’t change at all. 

“Oh my, both of you wield the same crest!” 

Blair and Blythe stared blankly at the scholar.

“I suppose that is quite a rare thing?” You chipped in, trying to get a better grasp of the situation. You didn’t know much about crests, as no one in the village had one. You only knew of their existence because your mother told you about them. 

“Quite rare. Siblings can share a crest, however it doesn’t happen often,” Hanneman replied excitedly. The older man then shuffled around in his room, looking through his bookshelf. He then pulled out books, one after another. 

“What are you going to do?” You asked, twiddling around with your fingers. There wasn’t much to do and you were bored out of your mind. At this point, you wouldn’t mind a lecture from the scholar. 

“Well, I’m going to analyze the crest, of course.” He then turned around and saw the twins just standing there, expressionless. You wonder if they will ever show an ounce of happiness or sadness on their face. 

“Ah, Blair and Blythe, would you mind coming in whenever you have the chance to talk about crests?”

The twins only nodded.

“Good! The two of you may leave, I have much to study.”

Hanneman sat down at his desk, opening a book as the twins left the room. It was just you and him. 

“Ah... Can you tell me more of the twin’s crest?” 

He looked up from his book to look at you, “I will, once I have attained sufficient information. Now go along now, surely you must have better things to do than to hang out with an old man.”

He went back to reading, no longer paying attention to you. 

You internally sighed-, Hanneman was the only person, besides the house leaders, that you knew. Perhaps it would be better to socialize and try to find friends around your age. 

You left his room, and into the hallway. You saw the other members of the church stroll on by.   
You knew that you wouldn’t be able to socialize on this floor, as the only other people around your age were in the infirmary….

Of course! The infirmary!

Why haven’t you thought about it earlier? You were here due to your medical experience. Might as well get to know the nurse- surely she would allow you to help her. 

You walked to the infirmary, which thankfully you quickly located. Upon entering, you saw the nurse- an older woman with short hair and a semi-revealing dress. 

She was nursing a student back to health, although, from the looks of it, the student barely needed any help. 

“Ah hello, dear, are you the nurse that cannot see?” She offered you a small smile, of which you returned. 

“Yes. I’m Kielo Labelle, it is a pleasure to meet you, miss.” You did a small bow in front of her, unsure of what else to do. 

“I’m Manuela Casagranda, but there is no need to refer to me by my last name.” She finishes aiding the student, giving a wink to them, “And you, try not to injure yourself, alright?”

The student nods, not saying a word, and leaves the infirmary happily. 

“Well, now that we are alone, I think it would be best for us to know each other a little bit more, doncha think?” She takes a seat at the table that was nearby, giving herself a cup of tea. “Let’s have some tea. Now, tell me more about yourself.”

You took a seat and mirrored her actions, and began talking about yourself. 

There wasn’t much to say, but luckily for you, the rest of your day was spent in the infirmary, talking, and helping Manuela out. 

Though, you couldn’t shake off the feeling that you knew her from somewhere before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise I'm not dead. sorry it isn't a lot, but I wasn't sure how to continue it without it being suitable. 
> 
> anyways, I hope y'all like it!


	7. unlikely friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You needed to get some supplies. 
> 
> An unlikely friend is made.

It has been a few days since your encounter with Maneula, and ever since then, you had helped her with her duties. She had offered you to be her teacher assistant since she was going to be a professor for the Black Eagles. 

She told you that the twins were going to be teaching the Blue Lions, and that Hanneman was going to teach the Golden Deer. 

Though while you didn’t help her during class time, you did often find yourself either at the Black Eagle’s Classroom to help Maneula with paperwork, or helping her at the infirmary where injured students would seek her aid. 

You had yet to encounter any of the students from the Black Eagle’s house, or at least, the ones that were the most active. 

Though, you suppose it was because you never sought them out. Why would you? You were kind of forced to go to the monastery, despite liking life at Remire village. 

Oh well, what could you do? There was nothing that you could have done against the fates, so perhaps the goddess had a small plan for your well being here, at the monastery. Well, whatever it may be, you hoped it wasn’t anything major. 

Today was a sunny day, like any other, and you were at the marketplace to get new supplies for the infirmary. Manuela had sent you to go there, so that you could get more used to your surroundings, however, it was a bit daunting since you were all alone. 

You went around buying the necessary items, often having to mention that you were getting the supplies for Manuela as apparently she had bought so often from there that she gets discounts from the vendors. 

You wonder if there was truth to what she had said.

But you didn’t mind. You did get more exploration done. And while you’re here, perhaps you could get yourself something nice to wear. 

With the infirmary supplies in one hand, you then set off to look for an item that would catch your eye. 

There were many vendors, now you realize. Since you had originally come here to get medical supplies, you had forgotten which vendors sold which items. It wouldn’t help that you were posing as a blind person either. 

You walked down, looking around, walking until you had spotted a fabric vendor. You walked over, prepared to have to explain how you were able to see despite being ‘blind’. 

You felt guilt for pretending, but it was a small, necessary evil to hide your unnatural eyes. After all, it was the eyes that a person first saw, and you didn’t know a way to make them appear normal for an amount of time. Your magic wasn’t strong enough, and you have tried to no avail. You suppose that the kind of magic was too advanced for you. 

You made your way to the vendor, who smiled cheerfully at your presence. 

“Well, hello there! May I interest you with some fabric?”

“Please. I would like some soft red fabric, if you may.”

The vendor nodded, and turned away for a second. It took you a moment to realize that they didn’t question why you had the blindfold on. Perhaps they thought it was an accessory?

“Would you like it to be see-through, darling?” You heard them say.

“Please.”

A moment later they returned with the fabric. 

“How much fabric would you need, dear?”

You hadn’t anticipated such a question. Since you didn’t know how much fabric was needed to make your blindfolds, you decided to hand the one you were wearing to the vendor, keeping your eyes closed the entire time. 

“Enough fabric to make a blindfold like this one, extra for mistakes and mishaps, please.”

“I see.” 

You wondered if it was a vendor thing to do, to not ask specific questions why their customers wanted things to be a certain way. It certainly made things less awkward, so it was quite welcomed, this lack of conversation. 

Moments later, you felt the blindfold back in your hands. You placed it back to its rightful place, opening your eyes. It took another moment or two to adjust to the lighting. 

You saw the fabric, held out by the vendor. 

“That would be 10 gold pieces, dear.”

“That’s quite cheap,” you responded, taking out the coins to make the purchase. 

“Well, you’re obviously a first time customer, my dear. And while red dye is rather expensive, you don’t need much fabric to make such a simple blindfold like yours.”

“Well, thank you.”

“Take care, dear.”

You took the fabric, though you were unsure where to put it. It was not a lot of fabric, as the vendor had said. You decided it would be better to carry it back to the dorms. 

It took perhaps about 10 to 20 minutes, you honestly didn’t know, to get to your room. You didn’t bother closing the door, as the weather was pleasant enough. You placed the supplies down, setting the fabric onto your bed, and stretched your arms. 

You stayed in your room for a few more minutes, organizing and putting away your money. 

You didn’t hear the footsteps to your room until you heard someone knock against your door. 

You turned around to see a new person. You wished you would stop meeting new people, though you knew that you would continue meeting new people anyways, considering the population that was living at the monastery. 

The new person was a boy, with red hair, wearing the student’s uniform. He didn’t look like any of Manuela’s students, but considering the fact that you really haven’t taken a good look at the Black Eagles, you didn’t know for sure. 

“May I help you?” You closed the open drawer with your hand slowly, trying to see how the student would react.

“Well, I saw the door opened, so I took the opportunity to see whose room it was. Didn’t know it would belong to such a cute girl.” He winked at you, something of which you didn’t like. You could practically hear how artificial his voice sounded like, like if he was hiding something, or acting. 

Perhaps he acted like this with every new person he sees?

“Well, now you’ve met the owner of this room. Will you now leave?” You didn’t want the boy to stay any longer. 

“Harsh, aren’t ya? Will you at least tell me your name? I’m Sylvain, by the way”

You stayed quiet for a moment before answering Sylvain. 

“Labelle, huh?”

“Is that supposed to mean anything?”

He let out a laugh, raising his hands in defense, “No, I didn’t mean it like that. Maybe we have met before?”

“I doubt it.” You walked over to the supplies, picking them up, wanting to leave Sylvian already. “I lived in Remire Village for quite a time, in the forest before that.”

You then proceeded to walk past the boy, not letting him a chance to reply. 

“Now, if you could leave my room, I have a task to do.”

“Why don’t I join you?” He says, the artificialness of his voice seeming to leave. You wonder why that was. 

“If you want to go with me to the infirmary, then by all means. I won’t talk though.”

The redhead smiled, “Fine by me!”

\----

The walk to the infirmary, true to your word, was mostly one-sided. He seemed to become more at ease with you, talking about his friends. Sylvain seemed to greatly like his friends, or perhaps he didn’t have anything else to talk about. You didn’t mind, however. It was nice to hear about the other students, if they were students. You should really try to socialize more often. 

The two of you made it to the infirmary with ease, the first thing to greet your sight and ears was Hanneman and Manuela arguing. 

“I’d leave, but I don’t want to leave you alone to… this,” in reference to the argument. You didn’t want him to leave either, since now that he actually has begun pleasant conversation, despite it being one-sided. Though you knew it would be better for Sylvain to stay out of it. It was not his business, but then again, it was not yours either. 

“Give me a moment,” you began, “Stay here.”

The nobleman looked at you expectedly with curiosity, wondering what you were going to do. 

You had only been here for about a week or so, and you already knew that when the Hanneman and Manuela got into their arguments, they tended to be a little too involved in their arguments. 

Silently to the best of your ability, you entered the infirmary. Luckily, there was not a single student, just the two professors yelling at each other. 

You set the supplies down at the table, then quickly made your way out. 

Once out, you let out a large breath, the anxiety now finally catching up to you from the encounter. You had hunch over, you hands over your knees, keeping your head low. 

“Woah, are you okay?” You heard Sylvain say, hearing him approach you.

“Yea,” you huffed, giving him a thumbs up. Odd how you disliked him at first, but now you dislike him even less. 

Sylvain slowly grabbed your arm, waiting for a reaction that never came, then slowly placed your arm over his neck, helping you walk the rest of the way down to outside. 

The way back was quiet, and in that duration, you had recovered, thus letting go of you at some point. The two of you started walking aimlessly afterwards. 

“Thanks for that. I haven’t done that much exercise ever since I started living in Remire Village.”

“Why’s that?”

“I became the resident medic at Remire Village. Which doesn’t use up a lot of energy physically.”

“Oh? What did you do when you lived in the forest?”

“I hunted.”

The mention of hunting seemed to spark his interest, so this time you led the conversation. 

In the end, you spent a great deal of time with the noble, every one and a while Sylvain flirting with a girl who passed by. It annoyed you, since sometimes you would be in the middle of saying something and a girl walked by that just so happened to catch his attention. Though, you didn’t dare bring it up, since you were unsure how to go about it. 

Eventually you had to return back to the infirmary, having to force yourself to leave what may be your only friend. 

You hoped that you would be able to make more, Sylvain wasn’t exactly friend material.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking so long. I hoped y'all enjoyed. 
> 
> Hope Sylvain or any other characters were not too ooc.


	8. the guy has some trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise visit in the night.

It was late at night, as you were hunched over the school-provided desk, creating the fairly simple blindfold with the fabric that you had bought earlier. While the task was simple, it did take a while to do, as you wanted to be neat as possible. 

It was calming to do the task, the peace and quiet keeping your mind clear of any intrusive thoughts. 

That is, until you heard a knock on your door. The loud thunderous knocking startled you, causing you to accidentally prick your finger upon the needle you were using. Blood started to come out, the bright purple blood making a contrast against your skin. 

“Ah fudge,” you quietly cursed. The knocking started once more, as you quickly searched for something to wipe away the blood with. You use the excess fabric, wiping away the bright purple blood, and then went to look for your blindfold. Finding it on the bed, you then hastily put it on, walking over to the door and opening it as quickly as you could.

It was Sylvain who had been knocking on the door, as you caught him mid-knock. He nearly hit your face, but thankfully he stopped in time, his hand mere inches away from your face. 

“You need something?” You asked as Sylvain pulled his hand away. 

“Ah yea, I need a place to crash.”

You raised a brow, “And you couldn’t ask your other friends?”

“Well,” he laughed rather nervously, “One of them had outright refused me, the other shut the door in my face, and I can’t quite ask the last one.”

“And why is that?”

“Well, I get the feeling that I’d be lectured once again.”

“Again? Is there truly no one else to ask?”

“Nope.”

“Tsk,” you opened the door wider, “get inside. It’s cold out.”

“Thanks!” 

Sylvain stauntered inside, looking around your room. There wasn’t much to see, considering the fact you had only arrived a week or so ago and you had been spending much of your time at the infirmary helping Manuela. The only evidence to indicate that it was your room was the small line of medical books and journals from your late mother on a nearby shelf. 

“Your room is very….. Uh”

“Plain, I’m aware.”

You sat again on the chair once more, moving your hands to the fabric and needle. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask, but why the blindfold?” 

“I’m blind.” A lie. 

“But you’re sewing?”

“I get by without vision.” Another lie. 

“If you say so,” came the unconvinced voice. 

You wondered if he could tell if you were lying. You’ve been living such a lie for more than a year, although it was always difficult to lie, worse to live it. The lie that you’ve been living has been taking a slow and agonizing toll on you and your body. 

Moments alone aided, although that wasn’t possible with the newfound company. 

“So, whatcha sewing?”

“A new blindfold.”

“May I see?”

“Sure.”

You continue to focus on your sewing as you could hear the quiet footsteps make their way to you. You could feel Sylvain’s presence behind, his head a few inches above your shoulders. 

The silence continued, not a word spoken between the two of you, the only sound being the quiet shifting here and there and the mum of the thread poking through the fabric. It lasted for another half hour before you brought up the question of sleep.   
“Oh, I was planning on sleeping on the ground, if you don’t mind. I already feel bad enough intruding on your space.”

You let out a small growl- an old habit from when you lived in the forest, never entirely going away when you lived with your mother or within the village. Sleeping on the ground when there was a perfectly good bed that could fit the both of you?

“...what was that?” Sylvain inquired, as you turned your head to face him. Your noses were touching, causing you to freeze momentarily. You decided to move back slightly, as Sylvain did the same. 

“What was what?” You asked in return, as Sylvain’s face contorted to a confused one, his brows raised and his head tilted. 

“That growl. There’s no way you didn’t hear it.”

“Must’ve been your imagination. The mind is weird like that,” you said, the end of your sentence becoming a higher pitch. You’re cracking. How much longer can you last? 10 minutes? 5? 1? 

“Are you okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” This time, your voice cracked at the end. 

“Well, your voice is giving you away. You’re hiding something.” The man was staring at your face as you tried to cover up your lie, the pressure became a little too much to bear. Do you tell the truth or do you play it off?

...Or do you bring up another option?

“Well, why did you need my room to begin with? You never quite gave me the reason why you needed to be here,” you remarked, finally realizing that he never quite gave you a reason as to why he was here. All he did mention was that he had tried his friends. 

“Don’t change the subject.”

“You’re the one who changed it first. We were talking about sleeping arrangements and then you asked about a growl.”

“Because I heard a growl after I said I would sleep on the ground.”

“There was no growl. And as for the sleeping arrangement, we can simply share the bed. There is enough space.”

The argument continued, going back and forth from the sleeping arguments and the sound. It was a petty argument, you realized as the argument went on, but you didn’t want to back down. It was another bad habit, being stubborn as a bull. 

Soon enough you had enough, so instead of replying you instead just grabbed Sylvain’s hand and dragged him to your bed. 

“Shut up and sleep, Sylvain,” you hissed, pushing his body, causing a loud thud from his back hitting the wall. “I don’t care, you need a place to sleep and the bed is the best option. Okay? Sleep.”

You were met with silence as you then turned off the light, the room now enshrouded in darkness. You took off your blindfold as you adjusted your vision to the darkness. Shuffling around the room, you found the blankets and threw them onto the bed. You got into your tiny bed, not caring that you shared it with a man, and promptly fell asleep. 

You didn’t hear the bout of whispers from Sylvain. 

——

The following morning, you woke up unable to move. Your mind was still foggy, so you looked around. There was an arm and leg across your body, hugging it tightly. 

Was this why Sylvain didn’t want to share a bed?

Either way, you need to get out, and fast. You had made it a bit of a routine to get to the infirmary early so you could help Manuela in case of a possible hangover. 

You tried moving your arm, wondering just how Sylvain had such a strong grip during his sleep. It was difficult to remove your arm from his grasp, but you had managed to get it out after a few minutes of struggling. Now with a free arm, you slowly and quietly as you could be, you got out of the bed. 

With great haste, you did your daily morning routine, although your quickness left you disheveled than if you took your time. You looked outside, noting that the light was brighter, no doubt that Manuela had already gotten to the infirmary by now.

Just about as you were going to leave, you glanced once more to Sylvain. Classes would start soon, as you knew that Manuela hung around the infirmary for an amount of time before going to teach class. Letting out a huff, you closed the door and then walked over to the bed, nudging the sleeping teenager. 

“5 more minutes…..” 

Another growl emitted from you, which apparently was enough to wake up Sylvain. 

“Huh? Oh, it’s you.” He stretched out his arms, “What time is it?”

“Half hour before class starts, by the looks of it,” you told him. “By the way, you never told me why you came over.”

“Girl trouble.”

You leaned over the door frame, “I suppose you have that often then?”

“Yep.” He got out of the bed, slowly taking in your room in the daylight. “Well, thanks for having me.”

“Try not to make it a habit,” you sternly told him, “I might not let you in next time.”

“Well, ouch.”

“Hurry on and leave, boy.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll leave. See you later, Kielo.”

You practically ran to the infirmary once Sylvain was out of sight. It didn’t help that the infirmary was on the second floor within the church. Stumbling into the infirmary, you let out a groan of relief when you noticed that it was vacant, with the exception of Manuela, who sat at the desk, reading over something in her hands. 

“About time, Kielo. I was beginning to think that perhaps you had decided to skip today,” Manuela stated as she placed the book onto the desk, now facing you. 

“Apologies, Miss Manuela. I had a bit of trouble last night, is all,” you told her. 

“Oh? Boy trouble?”

“Not quite?” You replied as truthfully as you could. “He was the one with the problems, I merely offered a place to stay per his request.”

“A place to stay? Surely, you don’t mean your room? Oh my, do I need to-”

“No!” You interrupted her, “It was nothing of that sort, Miss Manuela. I barely know him, and he only came without any other option.”

Manuela laughed, “Well, Kielo, if you’re telling the truth, then I suppose I have nothing to worry about.”

“As you should.”

You went on to check the amount of supply, carrying on your conversation with the professor. She began to moan about her nightly escapades, how she would often find a man but only to end up disappointed. This lasted until she had to leave, of which she then left the infirmary to your care. 

It was going to be a long day, that’s for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I *might* make this a Sylvain x reader. Not too sure. 
> 
> Anyways, updates will be less frequent and will be on a near monthly basis. Just to let y'all know, those who have made it this far. Y'all the real ones.


	9. getting hungry in the infirmary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You stay at the infirmary, and someone comes in needing some aid. 
> 
> Flayn is introduced, although briefly.

The day went on slowly, the hours seeming to last forever. You were sitting at the desk, taking notes from the medical book. You didn’t know what time it was, only that it was the middle of the day. No one had come to the infirmary thus far, so you took the risk of taking off your blindfold, enjoying the small freedom from the see-through garment. 

It was a nice feeling, not having to deal with the weight and warmth from the blindfold. 

The door of the infirmary was closed, which gave you a little bit of privacy to freely be without the blindfold. 

The medical journals were boring, just factual information you had already known, though it was good for review. 

The next few minutes were the same, reviewing the contents until the door slammed open, the loud noise causing you to yelp and jump out from the seat. Shouts could be heard, as you quickly went on over to check what was happening, putting on your blindfold. 

Three students had entered, two of them yelling at one another while they carried their injured friend to the bed. Their friend was unconscious, dried blood on their upper and lower lips. 

“What on earth happened?” You asked, taking the unconscious boy from their grasp and laying them on the bed. You could see bruises were starting to form, and that there were scratch marks here and there. You looked on over to the boy’s companions, noticing a similar physical state but less intense. 

“We were going on a mission with some merchants, with permission from our teacher to do so, and we got into a fight. We barely won, and he’s the only one to be in such a bad state,” The taller of the two explained, his voice cracking at every other word. 

“We’ve taken off the armour already,” the shorter one said, his eyes teary, near to bursting out to tears. 

“I can take care of this. Go back and you can come back within an hour's time, alright?” You calmly told them, striding to the shelfs to get a few bottles of rubbing alcohol and some cloth. 

The boys gave their thanks, scurrying off as you went back to the boy. He looked like one of the younger students, barely an adult from the looks of it. You looked over him, searching for wounds to tend to and anything important of the sort. 

After half an hour of tending and looking, you concluded that the boy had simply over-exerted themselves and had received a nasty hit to their nose. It seemed like he was the least experienced, as you noted several wounds that would have become infected if not for the fact that he was brought to your care earlier. 

You looked out through the window, the sun still high up, students bustling through the halls of the monastery. Judging by the amount of people outside, it must have been lunch time. Usually you would have gone to get a small meal, but you didn’t want to risk having the boy wake up and not knowing what had happened. 

You could feel your stomach rumble in an almost painful manner. Thankfully the monastery served dinner, otherwise it would have been a worse day than originally thought. Though that meant going without dinner for a few more hours, and you weren’t sure if you could withstand that, but you suppose that you would have to try. 

You picked up another book from the shelf, though this time of faith magic. You wondered if you could ask Manuela about learning faith magic, although you were unsure if she excelled in faith or reason. Though, she was a nurse, so most likely the former if anything. Making a mental note to ask her later on, you began to slowly read the book, taking in its content. 

The painful rumbles of your stomach no longer bothered you as you were too engrossed with learning. In matter of fact, too engrossed that you didn’t notice the sound of the door opening, followed along by the footsteps. It wasn’t until the person who had entered ‘ahem’ed that you finally looked up. 

It was Manuela who had entered and garnered your attention. Her worried glance caused you to take a peek at the sleeping boy, however nothing seemed out of place for him. 

“Is there something that you needed Miss Manuela?” You asked, wondering as to what caused her worries. She rarely, if ever, made that face during the time you spent here. 

“Have you eaten at all, Kielo?” She asked, the woman crossing her arms like a stern mother would. 

Cue the rumbling stomach. Oh how convenient. 

“Ah, I’m afraid not, Miss Manuela.” You let out a small laugh in an attempt to ease the atmosphere, but you unfortunately failed. 

“Kielo,” Manuela said, her voice cold, and her eyes glaring at you. It was a bit intimidating, to be glared at by a woman who probably drank too much for her own accord. “Why haven’t you eaten?”

“I didn’t want to be gone in case the boy wakes up.”

She let out a long sigh, “I suppose I understand the sentiment, but you really should not put others before yourself.” She walked over to the chair and pulled you out, “Now, I want you to go and eat. I’ll watch over the boy until lunch ends, alright? Now shoo!” 

Taken aback, you stared at her for a few moments before finally coming back to your senses. “Thank you, Miss Manuela,” you replied, quickly running off outside before you could hear the “You’re welcome” spoken. 

You dashed through the halls, not giving a damn about the rules. You were too hungry to care. Through the entrance, through the bridge, and onto the courtyard you ran; sure people stared, but they didn’t understand the pain you felt from avoiding your basic needs. 

Soon enough, you entered the cafeteria. There were only a few handfuls of people left, majority already having eaten and lunch almost over. There was even fewer eating, but thankfully, the workers were still handing out food. There were not many dishes left, but thankfully spaghetti was still on the table. Grabbing a plate, you gave your thanks to the workers before going off to sit at an empty table. 

The meal was probably the best you ever had, even though you’ve eaten at the cafeteria for the past few weeks now. It was even better than how Miss Lawson had done it, though you suppose that the woman didn’t often get the chance to make it considering the resources. Her cooking was always best when she made something familiar with, usually recipes that have been handed down to her from her family. If you recall correctly, Miss Lawson had a recipe book, filled with many, many traditional recipes that she learned over the course of her lifetime as well as those who had it before her. 

You wondered how young Jonah was doing, the small boy always being pleasant to hold conversation with. There were not many of those around your age back in Remire Village, and those who were, had left the village before you could meet them. 

You quickly ate your meal, relishing the taste of the tomato sauce and the meatballs. It seemed like you finished your meal just in time too, as everyone was just leaving the cafeteria, perhaps going back to training or to class. Ah, that right, Manuela was one of the teachers. You cursed silently, as you were too full to run. You could only hope that you could make it in time by walking as quickly as you could without getting nauseous. 

Returning the empty plate, you then made your way back to the infirmary. The journey back was longer and much more crowded, having to slip through the mass of bodies to get to your destination. You didn’t realize that the church could get so easily crowded. 

Soon enough, you made it to the infirmary just as Manuela was leaving. 

“I hope you’re not going to be late, Manuela. My apologies if you are,” you told the older woman. She only smiled at your response. 

“It’s no worry, Kielo. I’m sure the students can handle a few minutes without me,” she then glanced over to the unconscious boy, “He’s been asleep the entire time. I’ve asked someone to bring in a small meal should he wake. Now, I’ll be off.” 

Manuela waved her off and left the room, leaving you all alone to attend to the boy. You returned to the desk to see the book of faith magic had been left untouched ever since you left. Right, right, you needed to ask Manuela if she could possibly teach you some faith magic. It would be rather useful during times where traditional medicine and nursing would take too long, and if you were to be in a battle of some sort, in the case should Manuela take you during a class mission, it would be rather essential to know how to quickly heal and recover. 

Just as you opened the book, you heard the chatter of people outside, since Manuela hadn’t bothered to close the door earlier. 

“Yes, yes, I know, I know. I’ll check it later on, don’t worry. Now, I do have an important task, so it would be best to talk of this later on. See you later on, dear brother.”

You looked at the entrance, seeing a new person come into the room. By your surprise, they too, had green hair although theirs was lighter. The girl looked to be about your age, but you knew better. Like the Blade Breaker, whose lifeline was longer than the old, the same applied to this girl. You wondered if there was more like her, young in appearance yet their time longer than one could imagine. 

“Hello!” The newcomer cheerifully said, as they walked into the room with tray in hand. 

“Hello,” you greeted in return, offering a small bow. “I’m Kielo Labelle, pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“I’m Flayn! Pleasure is all mine.” Flayn set the tray down at a nearby nightstand, “Poor boy, Manuela told me what had happened. He’ll be alright, correct?” 

“Yes. He only suffered minor injuries, and is just unconscious. He’ll be fine when he wakes up, just needs to eat a good meal and drink plenty of water.”

“Well, that is certainly good to hear. It is quite a good thing that he is in your capable hands, Miss Kielo.”

“Please, only call me Kielo. I believe that I’m younger than you.”

Flayn quirked her head to the side, her expression that of confusion. “Whatever do you mean?”

“Well, I can tell that you’re older than me. I suppose it’s a hunch.” You didn’t exactly want to tell her that you knew she was old via magic. 

“Is that so.”

Oh no, you had messed up, hadn’t you? You remembered asking a woman’s age is considered rude, when you had asked for Manuela’s age. You wondered if it was for the same for Flayn. 

“Well, it was nice meeting you, Kielo. I do hope we shall have a pleasant conversation in the future. Until next time.”

Flynn quickly scurried off, leaving you alone with the unconscious boy in the infirmary. 

It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a pretty short chapter, and I apologize for that, but I just wanted to update to let y'all know that I'm still updating the fic. I'll probably crank out another chapter mid January if anything. Until next time!


	10. a night at the stable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic leads to a small hangout at the stable.

It was late in the evening when you had returned to your room for the night. There was nothing out of the ordinary, except for perhaps a slight bit of dread. 

The boy in the infirmary had awoken in good condition, and you had sent him on his merry way, and afterwards Manuela had come in after classes were done for the day. Usually she doesn’t come into the infirmary after classes ever since you’ve come in, using the free time to do something more productive or whatever it was that she liked. 

She had asked you to accompany her to their class mission, stating that another healer would be best to have on hand, just in case things would go array. 

You walked in circles in your room, debating the pros and cons of joining. One hand, you could get battle experience as well as learning how to quickly treat injured wounds. On the other hand, you would be likely to harm another person just to make sure that the students don’t die. 

It was troubling to say the least. 

Deciding it would not be a good idea to continue thinking about the proposal, you ripped off your blindfold and tore off your hood, enjoying the feeling of the weight being removed. Now having your own space, you had more opportunities to remove your blindfold. It felt a bit weird, having become accustomed to wearing the fabric on top of your eyes. 

You walked over to your desk, about to finish the red blindfold when you noticed a box twice the size of your hand that laid on your desk. Puzzled, you opened the box, there being a note placed on top of what looked like to be a hand mirror. 

Hey Kielo, 

I felt slightly bad about yesterday, so I’m giving you this hand mirror. I thought it would spruce up your boring room a little bit. 

-Sylvain 

Well, that was… rather throughout and out of place. You hadn’t expected Sylvain to be the kind of person who would give things. Unless… he had received the hand mirror from a girl and didn’t know what to do with it. Yea, that seems like a more likely course of action he’d take, given from your time with him. The boy had the most trouble with women that you have ever seen, and you thought that Manuela had trouble with men. Sometimes you wonder how their future would turn out. 

The handheld mirror was carved with the pattern of roses, thorns framing the mirror itself with a rose embedded, the actual handle having a few miniature roses and thorns. It was rather pretty. Despite its questionable origins, you quite liked it. 

Looking at your reflection made you realize how long it has been since you’ve seen your eyes, green and catlike as they were. And your horns, you haven’t noticed, but it looked like they grew a few centimeters, now more prominent than ever. It was a good thing you wore your hood, though it seemed like you may have to alter it to hide the horns should they grow even more in the future. 

“When was the last time I’ve looked at a mirror,” you asked yourself, scrutinizing every small detail of your face. Was this how people looked at you, but with the blindfold?

Wait. 

Why did Sylvain give you a hand mirror when you had told everyone that you were blind?

You wondered if he knew the truth, that you were indeed not blind and in fact a liar. You could feel panic starting to swell up in your stomach at the thought. 

You flipped the small hand-written over, to see another note that was inscribed. 

I’ve seen your eyes. They glow, like a cat’s. 

Well. 

This is fine. Yes, totally fine. Nothing wrong with that. It’s not like the secret that you safely guarded for over a year has been exposed over a fact that you only recently discovered. Yep, all fine here. 

Panic rose even more in your stomach as you stood up again to walk in circles. Why had your mother never told you that your eyes glowed? Did she assume that you already had knowledge of it or was it that she never bothered to tell you? 

Calm. You needed to calm down, and staying in the room wasn’t helping. You hastily pulled your hood over and put on your blindfold and quietly left your room, not bothering to turn off the light or locking the door. You debated on whether to leave the monastery for a moment, quickly disregarding the thought upon remembering the gatekeeper who kept track of those who went through the gate. No doubt they would question as to why you wanted to leave, even momentarily. 

You bit the inside of your cheek, not quite liking the entire situation. Had it been daytime, you would have no problem taking a small trip to the woods. But it was not daytime, therefore your options were limited. 

For a moment you considered your options. One, you would just hang out with the horses, for surely there would be anyone at the stables. Second, you could walk around the monastery, and learn the routine of the guards. Or third…. No, there was no third. Growling loudly, you decided to go with the first option, as it was the safest. No one would think of it being suspicious if you were at the stables hanging out with the horses. 

You walked quickly over, recalling the night's event with Sylvain. What could you have done differently? Perhaps if you had known that your eyes glowed in the dark, it wouldn’t have happened, although what is done is done. You quietly cursed to yourself. You could only hope that Sylvain would keep it a secret from everyone else. He didn’t look trustworthy, but all you could do at this moment is trust that he could keep a secret. 

Opening silently the doors to the stables, you entered, leaving the door slightly ajar. The moonlight still streamed in, giving you enough light to get a good look at the horses. It was a first, being near such large creatures besides those that belonged to the forest. The horses were far kinder, by the looks of it. Or the very least, they would not tear you to shreds if they felt threatened. 

Most of the horses were asleep, however there was one that remained awake. It was all the way at the end of the stables, making it easy to hide should anyone discover you to be here. The horse looked like the average horse, brown with white splotches. Although one splotch, particular over the nose looked like an apple. 

“Hello darling,” you whispered, standing in front of the horse, not making any movement to touch it. You didn’t want to spook it. “My name is [Y/N],” you spoke truthfully, “though people know me as Kielo.”

The horse only exhaled loudly.

You continued, “I’m the residential healer, although I’m a pretty good hunter if I say so myself.”

The horse blinked slowly. 

“May I stay here for a while? I promise not to cause too much of a disturbance.”

It only huffed in response. Taking it as a “yes”, you sat down, your back against the wall as you twiddled around with stray hay. It was calming, to say the least. 

You spent a good amount of time there, enjoying the silence. However, no matter how much you wanted to linger and be embraced by the comforting atmosphere, you knew you had to leave, for your body was heavy and your consciousness could not keep up. 

You wobbled out of the stables, closing it as quietly as you could. There was not a single soul outside, yet you remained cautious as you walked back to your room. It was hard to stay awake, but luckily you had managed to get to your room without anyone interfering. 

If only you had seen the eyes that were staring at you from afar, then perhaps, you wouldn’t have left the stables that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a pretty short chapter in general but i needed to get out there. so. next chapter will probably be unexpected if I find myself having a lack of assignments this week.


	11. meeting new people is always fun, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up to a strange dream, and the rest of your day is just meeting new people.

I’ll be back, my dear. My body may take its last breath here, but know that my soul will wander the lands, and soon, I’ll be anew. 

You woke up with a start, panting from what you supposed was a nightmare. It was hard to breath, as if you went through an endless battle with no hope of survival, only fighting to delay the minute of the inevitable. 

The dream itself was rather realistic, in the sense that it played out like a memory. You didn’t remember anything, other than it was all a blur of red, and feeling a sense of dread and hope. The fact you could hear the last line so coherently surprised you- you didn’t often experience listening or speaking in your dreams, even if they were memories. What was weirder was that you were certain that it was you who had said those words. 

Perhaps you were reading too much into it. It was too early in the morning to fully comprehend the vivid dream you had. It would be a good idea to get ready for the day. 

Let’s just hope it would be better than the dream you had. 

//--

“Just a muffin and a cup of tea, please!” 

The smell of coffee and tea lingered, yet mixing well enough that it was pleasant. There were other small dishes for breakfast, and you could pick up the aroma of baked goods and pastries waft through the air. 

It was heavenly. 

The older woman gave you a bright grin, and said, “Comin’ right up!” 

Gracefully as one could, the older woman handed you your piping hot tea and a nice chocolate muffin. Giving her your thanks, you carefully walked over to an empty table and began to eat your small breakfast. 

Thanks to Sylvain’s gift, you managed to look neater than usual. You had not realized just how slightly messy your hair despite your best efforts to keep it neat, since no one had ever bothered to tell you how it was. Perhaps it was just neat enough to others, but to you, it wasn’t enough. Considering the texture of your hair, you experimented quite a little and had managed to imperfectly put it into braids that had best suited your hair type, thus having them hide under the hood that you often wore. 

Taking a sip from the tea, you pondered as to how to approach the man in regards to your secret. The two of you were not friends, and you were afraid that any chance of friendship with the womanizer has diminished to nil. As flirtatious as he was, he did know how to keep up a conversation. It was always pleasant to hear the voice of others

And you needed to make sure he didn’t tell. Humans, from your experience, were complex, and if Sylvain was like any other human, he was bound to have multiple faces that he only showed under certain circumstances. And like others, he could potentially blackmail you with the information. 

You just needed to make sure that you would have the upper hand, although you had no clue as to how to do that. You knew nothing about him, yet he knew enough of you, at least enough to know that you could pose a small threat. 

A very small threat. 

Oh heavens, you were never going to be able to have the upper hand, now could you? You could never bring yourself to harm another person. Tearfully taking a bite from your muffin, you wondered what the fates had in store for you. Just as you were going to take an aggressive bite from your muffin, a voice called out. 

“Kielo?” 

You looked up, to see Edelgard smiling down at you, as an intimidating man stood behind her, seeming to have a glare as a permanent expression. 

“Ah, good morning Edelgard,” you greeted as pleasantly as you could in your tired state, “what brings you to this table, my lady?”

“Good morning to you as well. I wanted to sit here, if that is fine with you?” Unlike the cold man, Edelgard was much more welcoming. It was a rather fitting contrast, you mused. 

“Of course, my lady.”

“There’s no need to refer to me as that, Kielo,” she took a seat, as did the mysterious man, “after all, here at the monastery, we are all of equal status, are we not?” 

“Well, Edelgard,” you took a sip of your tea, “while we may be close in age, our status does have value. Perhaps in the eyes of your professor, everyone is a student, but we must not forget the weight we have in this world.”

You had hoped you made sense, and had said the correct thing, as words were hard to bring about unless written. You knew she was of noble blood, which meant that she was highly important from wherever she had hailed from. But you… You had no such blood. You may not have been human, but you knew that if you blend well enough, you were alike to the common folk. 

“Right you are, Kielo,” Edelgard gave you a small smile. It felt rather… unsettling. You did not want to find out if there was any meaning behind her words. It would bring trouble. 

Yet you had a feeling you would still get caught up upon in all the trouble that the fates would bring you. 

Deciding to change the subject, you directed your focus to the dark haired man besides her, who had been quiet this entire time. 

“May I ask for your name, stranger?”

The man smiled creepily, “Hubert von Vestra. And yours?” 

“Kielo Labelle, at your service.” You didn’t know if it was your imagination or not, but you felt heavily scrutinized under his gaze. He was rather creepy, to say the least, however, he did have a slight charm. 

“Are you Edelgard’s friend?” You asked, wanting to know at least that much. You always found it to be an advantage of some sorts if you know who is who’s friend and who is who’s enemy, even one-sided. Knowing such information always did help you avoid trouble when it came, at least back in the village. Hopefully it would work here, although the monastery had more people than that of the village… 

“You can say I’m her most trusted friend, Labelle,” Hubert answered, as honestly as you thought he did. No doubt he is a person you should avoid. He was rather too quiet, acting almost like a second shadow to Edelgard if you hadn’t asked him a question. 

“He’s always been there for me, so that much is true. Say, Kielo,” Edelgard spoke, stealing the attention from Hubert, “Have you been assigned to any class? I’ve yet to see you near the class hall.”

“Ah,” you began, unsure of what to exactly say. After a moment, you continued, “Well, it was my ability to nurse and heal that they were interested in, so currently I’m just Manuela’s Assistant back in the infirmary. Though I was asked to help on an upcoming class mission…”

“Oh?” Edelgard shifted, now resting her head in one hand, tilting it slightly. Her grey eyes bore into yours intensely, causing you to fiddle with your fingers for the moment. 

“She said it would be best to have two healers, although I’ve yet to agree. I’m supposed to tell her sometime today if or not I would go,” you furthered explain. 

“I say you should come, Kielo,” Edelgard smiled, pleasantly this time. You felt heat rise up to your cheeks. You wondered if anyone could tell. She continued, “I would like to see your abilities a second time.”

“I see. Then I’ll let Manuela know of my decision soon, then.” You glanced at the clock, the time nearing for class for the monastery’s students. “We should go, class will begin for you and I need to be at the infirmary in Manuela’s stead.”

Edelgard nodded, “It was pleasant to talk to you, Kielo.”

“The same to you and your friend, Edelgard.” You hastily downed your tea, and picked up your barely bitten muffin, “Until next time!” You waved them goodbye and quickly left, leaving the class leader and their attendant alone. 

“She’s rather interesting, Edelgard.”

“Indeed, she is.”

\------

You had barely managed to catch Manuela as she made her way to her classroom. Shouting out her name, you caught her attention, and ran up to her. 

“Is there something that you need, Kielo?” Manuela asked in a tired tone. You wondered if she had gotten enough sleep, although the woman managed to mask most physical signs. 

“I had wanted to tell you that I would like to join for the class mission, is all.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes.”

The older woman stared at you, taking a moment before she said another word. “Well, thank you for accompanying us on the mission. I’ll let you know when we depart,” she replied. “I’ll be off, I’ll see you soon, Kielo. Take care.”

Manuela left before you could say your own farewell, although it didn’t bother you. Taking a bite from the now half-eaten muffin, you quickly made your way to the infirmary, the building already in sight (although, it was a rather large building…).

You just hope that nothing too big happens during the mission, although only the fates will determine that.

….and you’ve forgotten again to ask about the faith lessons. Gosh. You made a mental note to do so next time. 

The infirmary was empty, as usual, as you made your way to the desk. The book of faith magic remained untouched and unnoticed. The door was closed, and you prayed quietly to whatever deity that was listening to leave you undisturbed as you read, taking off your blindfold. The room became brighter, the colors more vibrant. 

The words on the page flowed as you took in the information. You mimicked the motions and instructions, but never utilized the phrases, quietly chanting them in your head. 

Time went by, and surprisingly, no one needed to go to the infirmary. You remained on high alert for any footsteps that neared however, not wanting to be caught yet again. You still needed to talk with Sylvain about the matter. You dreaded to discuss it, but you knew it had to be done. Plus, you need to thank him for the mirror. 

Lunch was nearing, and your stomach was growling almost painfully. Perhaps if you leave now, you can quickly come back and eat in the infirmary. Making up your decision, you left a small note on the nearest stand, with big noticeable letters. 

You walked with a skip, humming out a random melody as you made your way downstairs and outside of the building. As you made your way, you heard a shout, catching your attention. The happiness you had experienced for that brief moment vanished, dread taking its place. 

Oh lord it was Sylvain’s voice. 

You stayed in the area that you were at, not wanting to make the entire situation worse than needed be. No amount of anxiety could deter the fact you needed to speak with him. If you don’t do it now, then when? You hoped that all would go well, and that it was merely your anxiety making things worse than they ought to be. 

“Hey, Kielo!” Sylvain jogged over, huffing a little bit. It seems like what he had to say was important, or at least, something important enough that he needed your attention. He gave you a smile, one that didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“Good afternoon, Sylvain,” you greeted as politely as you could, “Is there something the matter?”

“I haven’t seen you a while, so I thought it would be good to catch up,” he replied, still smiling like usual. It had only been over a day since the two of you last saw one another. 

“I see, well, I did have something that I wished to discuss,” you managed to get out, anxiety close to taking over, “I think it would be best if we go get some lunch. Meals are not to be missed, you know.”

“Of course, of course. Lead the way, Labelle.” He offered an arm, of which you hesitantly took, the two of you then began walking to the cafeteria. 

“So, I received the mirror, it’s rather lovely. I like the rose design on it.”

“I figured you’d like it. I already had one, but I saw you didn’t have one.” 

“Yes, well I couldn't bring the one from home. Anyways, I wanted to speak about the note that was attached.”

“The note?” He asked, furrowing his brows in confusion. “What note… Oh!” He snapped his fingers, and in a low voice, only loud enough for you to hear, “Your eyes. You’re not actually blind, are you?”

“That is correct,” you replied in the same manner. 

“Yet you pretend you are.”

“That is also correct…”

He made a movement with his free hand, urging you to go on. 

“I know I’m not quite good at hiding the fact, but can you keep the secret? I’d like to live like any other,” you told him, nearly begging. Even if you didn’t want to remain in the monastery, you don’t want to be kicked out just because you weren’t human. Or worse, killed. 

“I’ll keep it,” he replied as the two of you entered the already filled cafeteria, “On the condition I get to crash at your place more often.”

You weren’t sure what to make of that…

“Do you seriously need to hide from women and girls that often?” You asked, your tone no longer that of a beggar that wanted to remain lowkey. It rose slightly. You would have allowed him to stay either way, as there wasn’t much to do at the monastery. All you did was eat, read, and attend the wounded. 

“...yes.”

You let out a sigh, the two of you now in line for the meal. You pulled your arm away from him, and folded your arms, already feeling a small headache coming on from the future trouble that you may face with. Was it a mistake to befriend the womanizer? 

“Let’s just… get the food, and we’ll be on our separate ways, okay?”

Sylvain huffed, acting offended from your statement, “What? Am I not good enough to be by your side?”

“Sylvain, as all things, everything in moderation.” 

Sylvain visibly pouted. “Please? I won’t flirt with the other girls if that bothers you.” 

You quietly groaned, rubbing your temple. Oh how quick your emotions had shifted in the past ten minutes. You wondered if it was good for your health. 

“It’s not that, just,” you sighed, “you’re too much for me to handle. I feel like I’ll explode the longer I stay nearby you.” 

“I see, I see… How about I introduce you to my friends then? I bet they’ll like you.” 

You tilted your head, furrowing your brows, glaring at him, your mouth becoming straight. Despite the blindfold that obscured part of your face, Sylvain understood. 

“Fine,” you reluctantly agreed, “However, only if they’re not like you.”

“Oh, don’t worry! I’m sure you’ll like them.” 

“I suppose we’ll see when I meet them. Now, let’s get our meals.”

Sylvain grinned, his happiness seeming to be genuine this time. Somehow, it made you glad. As you grabbed your meal, Sylvain went on ahead, shouting at you to follow. He led you to a table with a few others, the only person you recognized was Dimitri. There was a blonde girl, a tall man with white hair that sat next to Dimitri, and as well as another with dark blue hair. They all adorned the school uniform, and despite the clear differences from how they wore them, you were quietly glad for their different hair colors. 

“Hey guys, this is Kielo. They’ll sit with us today,” Sylvain introduced you, taking a seat. You did the same, sitting next to the blonde girl. You quietly greeted them, loud enough for all of them to hear. 

“I’m Ingrid, I hope Sylvain hasn’t caused you too much trouble,” the blonde girl greeted. You could already tell that she was probably the one with the most common sense out of the five. 

“Oh, don’t worry. He’s already caused trouble, but I can handle myself if it becomes too much,” you replied, hearing a ‘hey!’ from the mentioned male. 

Ingrid loudly sighed, clearly annoyed by the truth of your statement. She glanced angrily at Sylvain, who only chuckled in response. She said no more, offering the chance to let another speak. 

“Ah, we meet again Kielo.” This time, it was Dimitri who spoke.

“Indeed. It’s a pleasure to see a familiar face,” you replied. 

“You guys already met?” Sylvain propped his head onto his hands, looking at you then at Dimitri. 

“Yes, I met Kielo a few weeks ago, when I, Claude, and Edelgard fought against the bandit with our professors.”

“Huh, who knew.”

A new voice piped up, besides Ingrid, “I’m Felix. Say, are you any good with the sword?” 

You shook your head, “I’m afraid not. After all,” you pointed to your blindfold, “I’m blind as bat, you see. However, I have confidence with my fists.” It was true, all your time spent hunting in the forest had allowed you to become stronger with your bare hands as your only weapon. Granted, your nails were sturdier than those of regular humans, sharp enough to pierce through skin if you put enough force, but short enough not to cause any problems. It also meant you were a bit more agile and quicker than most, although with staying at the village and at the monastery, you no longer held the same stamina as you did when you were younger. 

Truly, your once great stamina and endurance were now that of a human’s, a pity, you thought to yourself. 

“Is that so…” It didn’t seem like Felix bought your half lie, although which part he did not believe was beyond you. 

You then looked over to the white haired man, more quiet than the Hubert that you had met earlier. 

“I’m Dedue,” was all he said. 

You smiled at him, his presence having brought over a calm over you. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dedue.”

Lunch then continued, abandoning the plan to return to the infirmary as you conversed with the group. True to Sylain’s word, you had indeed liked his group of friends, offering a great chance to make connections with the students. 

As all good things do, it has come to an end. The students left for their class, as you calmly walked, on your way back to the infirmary. You quietly sang a small tune, one that offered no consistent melody, simply singing because of your good mood. 

The sun was still high in the sky, and the wind was nice against your clothing. It wasn’t too harsh to rid you of your hood, rather, it was refreshing. Yet, the good weather made you more energetic. You wanted to do something, anything. Lunch was already brought to an end, and you doubted that there was anyone at the infirmary that needed your help. Perhaps you can take this chance to leave the monastery… no, you can’t. You haven’t explored the monastery in all of its entirety, if you leave, you may get lost. 

You frowned for a moment, switching your direction to elsewhere instead of the infirmary. 

You needed to get familiar with the place, or deity forbid that you’ll get caught when you do eventually sneak out for a snack. 

With that in mind, you walked even more, now paying more attention to your surroundings. 

A little exploration never hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, I finally got in an update, and barely on time lol
> 
> I just had finals these past few days, and I surprisingly did well on my physics final, and I finally have a B for english! hell yea
> 
> Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, and should anyone have any inquiries and whatnot, comment or lmk on my tumblr sadistic_despair. 
> 
> I hope everyone was not ooc, and remember to drink some water and maybe snack a little! 
> 
> Have a good day! Love y'all.


	12. a battle and stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You end up in the battle alongside the Black Eagles, and do a little stargazing at the end.

Exploration had gone well, as you now were more familiar with the place. No one had given you odd glances, of which you were grateful. 

That had been some time ago. 

Now, you were preparing for the battle the Black Eagles were assigned to do. It was an uneasy morning, although holding the small hand mirror that Sylvain had given you calmed you down.  From what you had heard, this was to be the first real battle where lives would be taken. 

It would be your first to take a human life, as well. 

Sighing, you dressed yourself, grabbing the gauntlets that you had chosen for the occasion- they were sturdier than using your bare fists, and as you were more… handsy orientation when it came to fitting, you had thought it would be fitting. 

Though, it would be comical to see a support wield gauntlets, wouldn’t it? Perhaps even moreso, in your case, since all you knew was simple faith spells to aid with healing… and the fact you were pretending to be blind. You wondered how much longer you would be able to keep up with the fact. In Remire, no one questioned a blind medic, yet here, there are more people, and more people to question it. 

You finished getting dressed, and made your way out of your room, the sunlight being felt as it gave warmth. 

You silently prayed to any deity that all would end well. 

\----

The grounds of the village were barren, no hint of life within its streets. Yet, it would only take a small glance to the houses, the shifting of the windows from within, the occasional eye meeting yours to know that all that lived there, were hidden.

Sylvain walked next to you, silent. In fact, no one talked. You only stayed close to Sylvain for he was the only other person you recognize out of everyone, the only others being Edelgard and Hubert. Manuela was up in front with those two, leading the class to where the bandits were to be. 

Before descending to the village, Sylvain had complained how he was to go into another mission for his own class, though in a different location. Though, he did bring up the fact that Blair and Blythe were having trouble choosing a person to bring along for their mission to fill up as an extra space. He hinted that they may choose you, not elaborating any further. 

The bandits were only a ways away from the village, and once they were in sight, battle quickly ensured. There were perhaps about twice the number of bandits than there were students in the Black Eagles.

Magic was casted, bandits taking hits, bandits attacking, and the like. Manuela brought a sword, aiding her students as she took down bandits with greater ease. Sylvain dove right in, leaving you behind as he did so.

In all honesty, you had no clue what to do. You didn’t attend the mock battle that had occurred earlier, so you had the least amount of battle experience out of everyone. 

Yet in terms of kills, you had the most… although, they were all game, not human. 

Just as you were about to join into the fray, you noticed someone in the corner of your eye. Turning your head to see what it was, you had barely managed to dodge the hit that was aimed at your neck, the sword instead digging into your shoulder. Letting out a grunt, you punched upwards at the bandit, effectively getting them off, the sword removed as you felt your blood seep through your clothing. 

Growling, you lunged at the bandit, letting your fight or flight instincts take over, the fight mindset allowing you to ignore your pain to focus on the bandit. Your fists made contact with the bandit’s stomach, the spikes digging into them. The bandit cried out in pain, doubling over once you redacted them. 

You swung your leg to the hunched over person, your leg impacting the head of the person, forcing them to drop onto the ground completely. Before you, electricity appeared, no doubt ending the person’s life as you bounced back to avoid the attack. You didn’t know who had casted the spell, but you were thankful. 

Yet, as soon as you were wiping off your drool with your arm, another attacked. Their thunderous footsteps made it all to clear that they came from behind, so you spun accordingly, miraculously dodging the sword that was aimed at your torso. Mental note: wear armor. 

The bandit swung again, and out of sheer idiocy, you  _ stopped the blade with your hands _ . Blood spilled from your palms, stinging ever so painfully. Grunting, you quickly lifted your leg to kick the bandit, the bandit only stumbling from the force, as you let go of the sword. 

As the bandit was to regain its composure, you made a fist, and despite the immense pain, you landed an uppercut on their jaw. 

The bandit let go of their sword, their hands finding their way to your arms, holding them in place. Unable to remove your arm, you used your free hand and landed another hit on their torso, then quickly headbutted them. 

They let go of your arm, staggering backwards. Just as you created distance between yourself and the bandit, Sylvain swooped in and killed the man with his lance. 

So much for being a support, huh? 

Sylvain looked at you, his eyes widening at the amount of blood you had bleed. 

Even more so at its color- bright purple blood stained your once white shirt, your hands practically dyed purple as it dripped onto the ground. 

“Kielo!” He harshly yelled, making his way to you, shrugging off his uniform jacket and draping it across your shoulders. 

“Ah,” you calmly said, all of a sudden feeling lethargic. 

“I’ll treat your wounds, Seiros damn it,” Sylvain cursed, looking around. The battle had effectively ended, all that everyone was doing was mulling over the fact that they've killed a person. 

“We… need to wash them… preferably with alcohol,” you stated, your head dizzy and your legs beginning to tremble. 

“Don’t you dare fall asleep on me, Kielo!” Sylvain harshly remarked, putting an arm around you and leading you toward Manuela, who then directed Sylvain to a tent as she tended to the other students. 

He managed to bandage and heal (to the best of his ability) your shoulder and hands, never saying a thing, except to ask if you were still awake. Even when he had to partially undress you to treat the wound on the shoulder, he remained calm and collected, unfazed by it all. 

Thankfully the two of you were semi-hidden in one of the tents that were there, so only a person who deliberately wanted to peer inside would know of the purple blood that ran in your veins. 

And unfortunately, someone was. Neither you nor Sylvain were aware, too preoccupied in making sure that you were treated properly. 

“I’ll get you some water, give me a moment.” Sylvain left the tent, leaving you to your lonesome. You still wore Sylvain’s jacket, this time properly. The hood you normally adorned was back at the monastery, since it would have gotten in the way. 

Sylvain came back with a flask of water, handing it to you. You drank the water as a thirsty and water-deprived animal would, nearly taking all of its content for yourself. There were only a few ounces left. 

“How are you feeling?” He softly asked, taking a seat next to you. His soft tone surprised you, taking a moment that it was still Sylvain. 

“I’m better now… thank you,” you quietly replied, drowsiness lacing your words. 

Sylvain only gave a small smile. 

Soon, it was time to leave. Yet, as you were still lethargic, Sylvain had to guide you back to the horse that he rode on. After all, you were about to drop dead, and while riding a horse in such a state is not ideal. 

As you were placed on the horse, Sylvain behind you, you fell asleep. 

—— 

  
  


The descending light of the sun is what you awoke to, sitting up on the bed slowly. Looking around, you realized it was your room. 

Still, it took a moment to process the fact. Once you do, you straighten your back, trying to recall the events. 

Right. You went to help the Black Eagles on the mission, helped kill 2 people, got injured, and Sylvain helped you. 

And probably put you in bed. 

Getting out, you noticed you still wore his jacket, smelling like that of iron. Geez, you would have to wash it by hand to get the blood out. 

Gently, you took off the bandages off your hands- only a slightly noticeable scar left behind on each. With how fast it was healing, you doubt that the scar would stay past a few days, although you were unsure if the same could be said about the wound on your shoulder. 

As gently as you did earlier, you took off your shirt, revealing the carefully placed bandages that Sylvain had put on you. Taking off the purple bandages, you saw that there was a very noticeable scar in place of the wound. Surely, if you overexert yourself, you’d accidentally open it up. 

You looked around your room for fresh bandages, taking perhaps a few minutes to locate them, and another few to put it on. It wasn’t as nice as Sylvain would have done it, but it was better than nothing. 

The sun descended even more, leaving your room rather dimly lit. At the sound of your stomach rumbling, you decided it would be best to have dinner now than later. 

Making sure that you were decently dressed and without your blindfold, you left the confines of your room.

  
  


\----

  
  


“May I please have the tomato soup? With a side of garlic bread?” 

“Sure, kiddo!” 

You waited as the kind woman brought you the food, giving her your thanks. Taking the food, you walked over to an empty table to enjoy the dinner. The cafeteria didn’t have many people in, as the food was just recently being handed out. 

It was pleasant and calm, eating alone. The soup was just as you remembered, and the garlic bread was amazing as ever. You savoured every last bite, perhaps taking longer than usual in doing so. You didn’t mind- no one was there to bother you anyways, at least, you hoped there wasn’t. 

The cafeteria started to get more people in, bringing the calm atmosphere to a livelier one. You could hear the joyful laughter, and the cantor between folks. Finishing your meal, you quickly placed the dishes to their appropriate location, and left before the area became too full. 

Outside was cold, however, only slightly, making you thankful that you wore Sylvain’s uniform jacket, despite the slight stench of blood. It wasn’t noticeable, but it did garner looks if anyone did notice. 

With the moon out and about, the stars shone brightly in the sky, their beauty seen by all. Taking this chance to admire their beauty, you walked down the single dock in the small lack within the academy. You sat at the edge, criss cross, staring up at the sky. Taking advantage of the fact that no one could see you, you took off the blindfold, enjoying the weight off your face. 

The sound of cicadas could be heard, their noise surprisingly nice to hear. 

You kept stargazing, at least, until you heard footsteps start making their way onto the dock. As quick as you could, you put on your blindfold, not caring that it was slightly disheveled. 

“Stargazing?” The familiar voice called out, taking a seat next to you. You looked at the figure, instantly recognizing the red hair. 

“Oh, it was you, Sylvain,” You took off the blindfold, glad it was Sylvain and no other person. He’s probably the closest person you know, in this large monastery. 

“Did you expect anyone else?” He scoffed. 

“Well, yea,” you replied, your green eyes now focusing on the sky once more. 

Sylvain stared at you, particularly on the eyes. They were very much alike a cat’s, glowing and slit pupils and all. He also noticed the sharp teeth you had- something of which he wouldn’t have noted under circumstance. 

Were you actually just part cat? 

He didn’t dwell on the thought any longer, instead deciding upon to stargaze quietly with you. 

Friendship, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just got it in time before the end of the month *insert emoji with sunglasses*
> 
> Hope y'all liked it, I'll probably get the next update by my birthday (the 20th) or by the end of the next month.


End file.
